U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,663 discloses an electric switch, in which locking elements can be brought into a release position by actuating a function setting that does not occur in normal operation. This function setting is reached by simultaneously pressing or pulling and rotating the switch. While such a switch can be assembled or disassembled without any additional auxiliary tools, its design structure is complicated, and this makes the switch expensive.